The present invention relates to a non-toxic food grade plastic humidifier, a kit of components including the humidifier, and methods of making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-toxic food grade plastic humidifier having an all natural membrane device squeezed between a first non-toxic food grade plastic member and a second non-toxic food grade plastic member, a kit of components including the humidifier, and methods of making and using same.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional and present devices, and at the same time to provide a very convenient and easy to use non-toxic food grade plastic humidifier, a kit of components including the humidifier, and methods of making and using same.